customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Previews from Barney's Adventure Bus (VHS and DVD re-releases 1997-2020)
Here are the previews of Barney's Adventure Bus. Re-Releases (1997-2020) Original Release (1997) Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1996-2003) * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1996-2003) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Teaser (1997) * Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) * Barney Home Video Intro (1997) * Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card (1997) Closing * Barney's Adventure Bus End Credits (1997) * Microsoft Actimates Barney Commercial (1997) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night Trailer (1997) * Joe Scruggs Live! in the Deep Jungle Trailer (1997) * Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer (1997) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Screener Release (1997) First Release (1998) Second Release (1999) Third Release (2000) Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1996-2003) * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1996-2003) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * The Wiggles - Quack Quack from Wiggle Time! Trailer (2000) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer (2000) * Barney Buddies Club Promo (1999) * Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) * Barney Home Video Intro (1997 Version) * Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card (1997) Closing * Barney's Adventure Bus End Credits (1997) * More Barney Songs Trailer (1999) * Barney's What a World We Share Trailer (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Fourth Release (2001) Opening * FBI Warning Screen (Taken from: Barney in Outer Space 1998 VHS) * Interpol Warning Screen (Taken from: Sing & Dance With Barney 1999 VHS) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS) * Kipper: Tiger Tales and Pools, Parks and Picnics Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) * Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) * The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) * Barney's Halloween Party, Barney's Night Before Christmas, & Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer (1998/1999/2000) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo 2001 VHS) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) * Barney Home Video Intro (1997 Version) * Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card (1997) Closing Fifth Release (2002) Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1996-2003) * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1996-2003) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) * Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) * Bob the Builder: The Big Game Trailer * The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Trailer * Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Trailer * Barney Home Video Intro (1997 Version) * Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card (1997) Closing * Barney's Adventure Bus End Credits (1997) * Barney Move N' Groove Mat Commercial * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) Sixth Release (2003) Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen (2005) (Taken from: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World 2004 VHS) # Barney Songs from the Park Trailer # Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! 2003 VHS) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS/Barney's Once Upon A Time 1996 VHS (2000 Reprint)) # Barney Home Video Intro (1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card (1997) Closing # Barney's Adventure Bus End Credits (1997) # Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial # Barney Fan Club Promo # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggly Play Time Trailer # Kipper: Let It Snow Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny Trailer # Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) Seventh Release (2004) Eighth Release (2005) Ninth Release (2006) Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs